


浪子燕青之风云会29+30

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 09:21:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20307136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	浪子燕青之风云会29+30

第29章   
卢俊义的卧房自然比燕青的宽敞得多，也冷得多。  
燕青先将炭火生起来，将房间弄得暖暖的。再到厨房给他下了一碗细面，上面还窝着个黄澄澄的荷包蛋。  
“趁热乎，主人快点吃。”燕青将碗一放，将外衫鞋袜一脱，骨碌碌滚到床里，用自个儿的体温给卢俊义暖床。  
卢俊义一边吃着面，一边瞧着燕青那毛茸茸的脑袋，心里暖洋洋的。  
在大名府时，哪怕娶了妻，五日里倒有三日跟燕青在一起。两人根本不必说话，只需一个眼神便能明白彼此的心意。那时候觉得这是极平常的，绝不会想到竟有一日这极平常的事也会变得这般奢侈。  
他吃完了面，桌上的茶也泡好了，茶叶在水中缓缓舒展开来，一旗一簇，浮浮沉沉，煞是好看。  
端起来饮了一口，八分烫，刚刚好。  
果然还是小乙最明白他的喜好。  
他走到床边坐下。  
“主人要睡了么？”燕青散着发，微卷的发梢拂过他的掌心，痒痒的。  
卢俊义没有说话，只是笑着看他。  
燕青见他笑得温暖，也不由自主的回以一笑。“真好，主人，我们好像又回到大名府了。”  
“大名府……”卢俊义目光悠远，“是啊，我们好久没回去了。都说东京元宵灯会热闹，其实大名府也不予多让。”他收回目光，有一下没一下的抚着燕青的发，“小乙啊，等打完了仗，你跟我回大名府吧！”  
燕青刚要张口说好，刹那间脑中忽然闪过张清的面容。他犹豫了，破天荒的没有应允卢俊义。  
“小乙不愿？”卢俊义眼中闪过一抹暗沉，手上劲力不觉加重了两分，“因为张清？”  
可怜燕青还不知道卢俊义已经将他俩的事知道得透透的了，还寻思着怎生想个法子瞒过去。  
“嗯，张清兄弟是挺好的。”他目光飘忽，把脸蛋往被子里埋了埋，“其实也不全是因为他。主人知道的，义父义母一直对我很好，他们年纪大了，张清兄弟又不是个细心体贴的，所以……”  
他咽了咽唾沫，“等打完了仗，我还是要跟张清兄弟回到梁山脚下去。”他觉得很对不起卢俊义，整个人都被愧疚淹没了。  
卢俊义沉声道：“张老夫妇还有个儿子，可是我除了你，就什么都没有了。”  
他性格内敛，就算面对燕青，也极少能这般直白的表露心意，可见这次真是被他伤透了心了。  
“主人，小乙错了。”燕青立刻握住卢俊义的手，触手冰凉，他更加愧疚。他躺在温暖的被中，而主人竟穿着单薄的衣衫坐在床边。  
赶紧爬起来，将卢俊义往被窝里拖，“主人快来暖暖身子。”  
卢俊义终于露出点笑模样，“好，小乙也别打地铺了，今晚跟我一道睡。”他往旁边挪开一点，“放心，不会压着你的。”  
燕青只盖了一个被角，将双手规规矩矩的放在肚子上，“小乙也绝不会抢主人的被子。”忽然身上一重，卢俊义竟把大半个被子都拨到了他身上。“主人，你……”  
“别动，我再取一床就是。”卢俊义下了床，取了新被抖开盖在自己身上。  
燕青的被子已被焐热，他的被子还是冷的，但这又何妨，只要小乙在他身边，就是睡在雪窝里他也心甘情愿。  
房中很静，落针闻声。燕青睡在旁边，小肚皮一起一伏，呼吸轻缓均匀。  
“小乙啊……”  
“嗯？”燕青的眼皮已经合上了，声音里带着浓浓的睡意。  
“你就这么喜欢张清？”  
燕青猛的睁开眼睛。主人为何这么问，难道他瞧出什么了？  
他侧过身，讷讷的道：“当然，张清兄弟……唔，梁上上的众家哥哥我都喜欢。”  
卢俊义也侧过身瞧着他，“我都知道了。”  
燕青心脏漏跳了一拍，两眼瞪得滚圆。  
卢俊义反而笑了一下，“半年前我就知道了。”他揽住燕青，拍着他的背安抚，“他救了你，也对你很好，若非如此，我早就……”他按下心中杀意，“你老实告诉我，你真的这么喜欢他吗？”  
燕青能在李逵面前袒露对张清的情意，在卢俊义面前却不能。卢俊义是他的主人，是他的恩人，他视之如父，如亲人，如手足。  
卢俊义见他不出声，心中燃起了一丝微弱的期望，“倘若张清不在了呢？不，倘若……那时陪在你身边的人是我呢？”他放缓呼吸，耳边心跳如雷，“你会怎样？”  
燕青愣愣看着卢俊义，脑子里嗡嗡作响。  
“小乙。”卢俊义轻轻一叹，本要吻住他唇，最后却落在他眉心。  
燕青身子一震，终于找回了自己的声音。“主人……”他声音都打着颤，手指紧紧抓住被子。  
卢俊义深深凝视着他，“你我相知相伴十余载，岂是那张清比得了的？”他抚着燕青的背，感觉掌下微微的颤抖，“小乙，难道你竟不愿陪我？”他停了一下，终于情难自禁，吻上了燕青的唇。  
燕青揪住被角的手紧得发白，他闭上眼睛，柔顺的任凭卢俊义吻着。  
忽然身上一重，卢俊义已将他覆在了身下。  
“为何闭着眼？”轻柔的吻落在他额头，落在他眉心，落在他眼睑。  
“小乙怕我？”卢俊义抚着他的脸，拇指擦过他的唇。  
“小乙怎会害怕主人。”他睁开眼，却在触及卢俊义目光的那一刻，悄然转开。“主人对小乙有再造之恩，纵然粉身碎骨也难以报答。”他垂下眼眸，轻轻的道：“主人稍待，小乙这就宽衣解带。”  
说完坐起来，拉开了系带。他只穿了一件中衣，系带一除，衣衫顺着肩头滑落下来，如云霞般堆在腰间。他仰面躺在床上，静静瞧着卢俊义。  
他肌肤如玉，在烛光中散发着微微光晕，犹如一尊极美的玉像。  
卢俊义按上他肌肤，顺着曲线渐渐往下。  
燕青的花绣他已抚过无数遍，哪处勾勒，哪处卷曲，他了然于胸。  
当他抚到腰上那丛牡丹时，燕青的身子忽然弹了一下。他盯着燕青的眼睛，指尖沿着牡丹的纹路缓缓描摹。似调情，似赏玩。  
燕青转开目光，长长的眼睫轻轻颤抖。  
“小乙，我最后再问你一次，你愿不愿与我欢好？”  
燕青瞧着那跳动的烛火，他知只要自己说“不愿”，主人绝不会勉强他。但主人对他恩重如山，他如何能拒绝。  
他缓缓闭上眼睛，眼角溢出一丝水光，“小乙愿意。”  
第30章   
“好。”  
然后燕青听到了窸窸窣窣的衣衫摩挲声，身子一沉，卢俊义已经压了下来。  
肌肤赤裸，彼此相贴。  
男人的身形比张清高大，将他牢牢罩住。男人的手劲比张清重，握得他生疼。男人的胡茬蹭过他脸颊，刺刺的痒。这些都在提醒他身上那人不是张清。  
他紧紧闭着眼睛，用力抓紧被角。  
“在想什么？”吮吻渐渐往下，终于来到他腰间。  
“别！”他惊呼，双手放在男人肩头想把他推开。  
“别怕。”  
他的手腕被男人握住，拉开，按在了床上。  
“等会儿就快活了。”男人的声音很温柔，动作也很温柔，但和张清是不同的。张清会吻着他的唇，在他耳边说着调笑的话。他若真的恼了，便柔声安抚，再不敢放肆。他若只是嘴硬，便将从画册上学来的手段尽情施展出来，拉他一道共赴极乐。  
男人的手虚虚的拢住那绵软的玉柱。  
他茫然看着帐顶，忽然觉得很可悲。哪怕身体再不愿意，被那样抚弄，还是会感到快乐。  
他听到了湿润的水泽之声，一股股情潮从那处涌起。  
“主……主人……”他颤抖着握住男人的手。“求你……”他不知道自己想说什么，他的视线被泪水浸得一片模糊，他看不清男人的脸。但这样也好，至少他心里会好受些。  
“小乙求我什么。”男人的手微微用力，他便不由自主的抬高腰部。  
或许他呻吟了吧，或许他说出了男人最想听到的字眼，因为他听到男人笑了。  
低沉沙哑的笑声，渗着着浓浓的欲望。  
他喘着气，腿间一片狼藉。身体还沉浸在高潮的余韵里，但他却一点都不觉得快活。  
他的泪越流越凶，眼睛酸涩得厉害。  
男人的手搭在他膝盖上，他犹豫了一下，慢慢把腿张开。  
他看向窗外，天依旧漆黑一片，见不到一丝亮光。  
这个夜晚太长了，他不知道自己能否忍得过去。  
容欣，容欣……  
他闭上眼睛，等着预料中的疼痛。  
男人却将被子盖在了他身上。  
“主人？”他睁开眼睛，不知发生了什么事。  
“明明不愿，为何要勉强自己？”卢俊义连同被子一起将他抱住。  
“小乙愿意。”他慌了，挣扎着要扯开被子。  
“你若愿意，怎会哭得这么厉害。”卢俊义将他的手压了回去，为他抹去脸上的泪水。使枪弄棒的手长满了老茧，磨得他脸颊有些疼。但这举动让他很安心，那个宽厚严厉的主人又回来了。  
“我……”无法再欺骗自己，他确实后悔了。  
“好了，睡吧！”卢俊义吹熄了最后一根蜡烛，将他抱在怀里，“明天还要早起。”  
他嗯了一声，闭上了眼睛。  
风很大，穿过树枝缝隙，呜呜的怪叫着。远处浪涛拍打着岸边的岩石，发出哗哗的水声。  
不知道过了多久，他听到卢俊义叹息一声。  
“只要一直等下去，总能等到你心甘情愿。”  
原来两个人都没有睡着，这样的夜晚，无人能安眠。  
张清这一晚也睡得很不安稳，三更时分被噩梦吓醒，便一直睁着眼睛在床上翻来覆去。  
这床两个人睡嫌挤，一个人睡又嫌太大。  
他从床外滚到床里，又从床里滚到床外，最后索性把燕青的被子抱在怀里，天将明时才迷迷糊糊打了个盹。  
半梦半醒间听到门板响了一下，立即睁开眼睛。  
只见燕青拎着一个食盒走了进来，从里面拿出几个包子和几碗白粥。  
“什么馅儿的，好香。”他胡乱披了件衣服跳下床，伸手去拿包子。  
燕青一筷子敲在他手上，“去洗漱。”  
“知道了。”这一晚他在脑子里想了几百种方法教训这个没心没肺的小混蛋，但一见到燕青就只剩下满心欢喜，哪里还舍得教训。  
等他洗漱回来，燕青已经吃了一碗白粥啃了半个包子。  
他抓了一个包子大大咬上一口，发现是自己喜欢的白菜猪肉馅儿。暗道：果然我在小乙心中最重，卢俊义算什么，小乙就算跟你躺在同一张床上心里还想着给我弄早饭吃。  
他越想越高兴，吃一口包子看一眼燕青，越看越喜欢。  
“小乙啊！你以后还是少喝些酒吧！”  
“嗯。”  
“昨晚我只当你喝醉了，不跟你计较，以后可不能这么做了！”  
“嗯。”  
“对了，我们行军打仗，带着那些银子也不方便，不如折成银票吧！”  
“嗯。”  
张清终于觉得不对劲了，“你怎么了？没精打采的，莫不是生病了？”说完把包子一放就去摸他额头。  
燕青把他的手拨开，“我没病。”说完把手中的半个包子一放，“你吃完没？”  
张清眉头一皱，“咱们打仗是要使力气的，你才吃这么点怎么够？”  
“那你吃完了自个儿收拾。”燕青转身走到床边叠被子，“我方才在外面遇到铁牛哥哥，他说公明哥哥要分兵攻打方腊，不知我们会被分在那一边。”  
“这还用问，你肯定是跟着卢员外的。”张清两口把手里的包子解决掉，一边收拾碗筷一边道：“我虽然不想跟你分开，但也要看公明哥哥的意思。”  
燕青用力一抖被子，低低的道：“倘若你被派到公明哥哥那一边，那我就跟着你。”  
张清傲气，嘴上虽然不说，但心里知道燕青肯定不会离开卢俊义的。现在忽然听燕青说不愿跟自己分开，心头甜得简直像打翻了十罐蜜糖。  
他用力抱住燕青，狠狠在他脸颊上啜了一口，“好，我们不分开。”  
午时众人果然齐集议事厅，宋江和卢俊义商议分兵两处，宋江攻打常、苏二处，卢俊义攻打宣、湖二处。  
至于将领则由宋江统筹调派。  
张清燕青和董平呼延灼等人跟随卢俊义。  
自离开扬州，燕青就一副心事重重的模样，全不像平日里那个飞扬跳脱的燕小乙。张清以为他在为战事烦忧，也没怎么放在心上。但直到独松关近在眼前，燕青依旧是那副爱答不理的样子，张清就耐不住了。  
他柔声宽慰，燕青便应得不咸不淡。他套话，被燕青一个白眼扫了回去。他在床上使出风月手段，又被燕青一脚踹下床来。  
有一个聪慧机巧武艺出众的情人，实在是一件很头疼的事啊！  
“张清兄弟，怎的坐在这里？”忽然肩膀被人拍了一下，抬头见是董平。  
“没什么，心里烦。”没上梁山前，他镇守东昌府，董平镇守东平府，守望相助唇齿相依。谁知董平这厮却为了美色主动降了宋江，还杀了太守全家，娶了太守千金，最后跟着宋江一道来攻打他东昌府，他心里很瞧不起这样的人。  
“独松关确实易守难攻，咱们败了一场，不算冤。”董平跟他一道坐在山上，“卢先锋胸中自有韬略，我们听他号令就是。”  
“谁烦这个。”张清捡了块石子随手掷出，正中枝头一枚野果。  
董平叫了声好，“张清兄弟这手功夫真是神乎其神，厉天闰刀法再好，也挡不住你这神出鬼没的一击啊！”  
张清冷哼一声，“武功再好又有什么用。”他又掷出两颗石子，将枝干打得摇摇摆摆，野果噼里啪啦落下来，宛如下了一场雨。“人心这鬼东西，看不到摸不着。”  
董平终于明白了，“你……又跟小乙吵架了？”  
张清脾气不好，但燕青脾气是出了名的好。上次董平娘子早产，要不是燕青提前找了稳婆来，还不知会怎样呢！  
“那肯定是你不对了。”他立刻下了定论，“小乙爱吃甜，你买两块糕饼哄哄他。哦，再多说几句好话，他就心软了。”  
张清横了他一眼，“你问都没问，就说是我不对？明明是他……”自家媳妇，关起门来怎么吵架都行，但在外人面前绝对要护着。所以他没再说下去，只是重重哼了一声。  
董平摇头，刚要劝两句，忽然听到身后传来一声爆喝，接着嗖的一声，一把菜刀从他们头顶飞了过去。  
“死鬼，有本事今晚你别回来。”  



End file.
